1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to vehicles and, in particular, to suppressing noise generated by vehicles. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for reducing noise in hollow pins used in vehicles.
2. Background
A source of aircraft noise may be aerodynamic noise. Aerodynamic noise may arise from the airflow around the fuselage of an aircraft, control surfaces, and other surfaces on the aircraft. This type of noise may increase with aircraft speed and at low altitudes because of the increased density of air.
Noise from aircraft may be undesirable. Aircraft designers, manufacturers, and/or operators may develop quieter aircraft and improved operating procedures to reduce aircraft noise. For example, without limitation, changes to aircraft design may be used to decrease noise generated by aircraft.
Hollow pins used to connect structures in an aircraft may contribute to the overall noise generated by an aircraft. For example, without limitation, during operation of an aircraft, air may flow over openings at the ends of hollow pins used to connect structures in the aircraft. As a specific example, during flight, air may flow over the openings at the ends of hollow pins used to connect structures in a landing gear system. The flow of air over these openings may generate noise. This noise may be one form of aerodynamic noise that contributes to the overall aerodynamic noise generated by an aircraft.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues with the noise generated by an aircraft as discussed above as well as possibly other issues.